Opowieść
Opowieść Chciałbym Wam opowiedzieć historię pewnej rasy, naszej rasy, ludzi. Najciekawsze jest to, że w Waszej teraźniejszości jeszcze tego nie znacie. Mimo to opowiem, a pewnego dnia sami ustalicie, że czas płynie równolegle. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości oddziałuje na teraźniejszość, a teraźniejszość wpływa na przyszłość. Jakiś czas temu stworzyliśmy możliwość podróżowania w przeszłość bez zmiany przyszłości, którą samemu się przeżyje. Może w tej chwili ciężko Wam to pojąć, ale tak po prostu jest. Sami zobaczycie. Jak tylko wiadomo, że coś się wydarzyło, to dopiero można to zmienić, bo to już jest cześć przeszłości. Gdybyś teraz zniknął, u mnie nic by się nie zmieniło, bo to przecież już cześć mojej przeszłości. Nie chcę trzymać Was już dłużej w niepewności i dlatego zacznę swą opowieść. Wszystko zaczęło się w roku 2250, a nazywano go Rokiem Alfa, w którym to człowiek po raz pierwszy odbył lot ponadprzestrzenny. Lot trwał trochę ponad 3 minuty, ale pokonana odległość była o wiele większa niż jakakolwiek wcześniej pokonana przez sondę kosmiczna. Nowy typ napędu (napęd impulsowy bazujący na zasadzie odrzutu) pozwolił człowiekowi latać z prędkością światła. Już wcześniej miały miejsce loty kosmiczne, jednak ich zasięg był bardzo mały. Po prostu nie posiadano wystarczającego doświadczenia w podróżach po kosmosie. Jednak chęć przygody i odkrywania tego, co jeszcze nieznane spowodowała, że dość szybko pojawiły się wynalazki znacznie zwiększające zasięg lotów. Bardzo pomogła w tym konkurencja między poszczególnymi producentami. Boeing stawiał wciąż na bardziej rozwinięte formy napędów spalinowych. Jednak z powodu dużej szkodliwości i zanieczyszczania środowiska były one zabronione na Ziemi. Jednak pod tym względem w przestrzeni kosmicznej obowiązywały inne prawa. Airbus chciał prowadzić badania nad jeszcze niedopracowanym i niepewnym napędem impulsowym. Eksplozje statków wyposażonych w ten rodzaj napędu stłumiły na początku oczekiwania. W końcu jednak fizyk jądrowy Elbert Ainstein odkrył cząstki Y, które nie tylko wchodzą w reakcje ze sobą, ale wykorzystują wcześniej uzyskane już połączenia miedzymodularne. Inni naukowcy i przedsiębiorstwa także zaczęły badania galaktyki i po pierwszych lotach miedzyplanetranych zostały rozwinięte nowe, jeszcze lepsze napędy, aby skrócić długie czasu lotu. Nowe urządzenia wykorzystywały o wiele bardziej energetyczne deuterium (ciężka wodę), tak, aby inne galaktyki można było osiągać w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Deuterium było bardzo rzadkie, zasoby tego izotopu wynosiły zaledwie 0,015% pokładów wody na Ziemi. Jednak pokłady najlepszego jakościowo deuterium były niewystarczające. Przez dziesiątki lat najlepsi naukowcy z całego świata sprzeczali się o słuszność tezy, że quasi-eksplozja gazu lotnych cząstek Y mogłaby umożliwić rozwój nowego napędu. Owy napęd miałby wykorzystywać energię uzyskaną z procesu spalania mieszanki Y-D (gazu Y i deuterium), która pozwalałaby na szybsze i dalsze poruszanie się statków w przestrzeni. Naukowiec Fryderyk Terrane zbudował napęd kosmiczny bazujący na tej tezie. Napęd, który był przez wielu naukowców krytykowany jako teoretycznie niemożliwy i według stanu posiadanej wiedzy, niefunkcjonujacy, zadziałał w praktyce. Odkrycie Terrena stanowiło długo oczekiwany przełom, dzięki któremu wiele narodów mogło latać do nowych galaktyk w o wiele krótszym czasie. Przestrzeni i kolonizowanych światów było w bród i dlatego kolejne dziesiątki lat, ba, nawet setki upłynęły w pokoju i dobrobycie. W wielu krajach życie toczyło się niemal sielankowo. Nieprawdopodobnie powiększały się zasoby złota, powstawały nowe kultury. Wszechświat był bardzo spokojny i bezkonfliktowy. Cisza przed burzą... Kiedy po tak długim czasie, technologie umożliwiające szybsze poruszanie się w przestrzeni osiągnęły granice swoich możliwości, kilku studentów przez pomyłkę podczas ćwiczeń laboratoryjnych wynalazło nowy napęd, który wszystkie pozostałe stawiał w swoim cieniu - napęd nadprzestrzenny. Napęd nadprzestrzenny tworzy jednowymiarową powłokę, która chroni równie dobrze przed 4- jaki i 5-wymiarowymi wpływami. Statki poruszają się, wtedy jakby miedzy 4-tym i 5-tym wymiarem. Wewnątrz powłoki panują prawa przestrzeni 4-wymiarowej, jednak statek nie może zostać zdematerializowany. W bardzo wąskim obszarze w kierunku lotu galaktyka jest normalnie widoczna. Tak wyposażony statek mógł poruszać się jeszcze dalej i odkrywać wiele nowych światów. W tym czasie dyplomacja spełniała swoja role i do czasu odkrycia xentoru - nowego pierwiastka, który został znaleziony na jednej z kolonii, prawie nie było konfliktów. Wiedziano, że ten będzie panował nad całym wszechświatem, kto go posiada. Iskra zapalna... Xentor jest tak rzadki, że w kolejnych latach wydobyto go tylko 1,5 mikrograma. Ponieważ został on znaleziony w terrańskiej przestrzeni kosmicznej, mógł być badany tylko w laboratoriach Terran. Xentor posiada potencjał energetyczny w wysokości 10 000 terranskich słońc na każdy mikrogram! Wkrótce między narodami zaczęła się zazdrość, nieżyczliwość i kłótnie, które doprowadziły do wybuchu wojny. Wyłoniły się dwa obozy wojenne - Frakcja Proterranska (FPT) i Frakcja Antyterranska (FAT). Bitwa o nowy symbol władzy według Nostradamusa powinna się była toczyć przez 150 lat. Jednak walki trwały ponad trzy wieki. Tysiące narodów zostało wyniszczonych lub zupełnie zgładzonych. Nieliczne, które przetrwały najcięższy okres wojny, miały plan znalezienia sposobu ucieczki, jednak zdawały sobie sprawę, ze nie będzie to łatwe zadanie. Bo dokąd należało uciekać? 125 lat po rozpoczęciu wojny zespół badaczy ZUN-u (Związek Uciekających Narodów) pod przewodnictwem genialnego naukowca odkrył, że przy wykorzystaniu niestabilnego berylu można naładować czarna dziurę, aby statek mógł przez nią przelecieć bez uszkodzeń. Każda czarna dziura kończy się białą dziurą i dlatego, niestety, lot przez czarna dziurę oznacza drogę tylko w jedna stronę... Po kilku pozytywnie zakończonych próbach ZUN zaczął przygotowywać swoje statki do ucieczki. Po następnych 25 latach wyniszczającej wojny sytuacja Proterran nie przedstawiała się najlepiej. Antyterranie używali Omegi, aby zacząć niszczyć układy planetarne, w którym mieszkały narody. Broń Omega przyniosła im wiele honoru i chwały, a część wszechświata została na zawsze zgładzona. Setki lat po rozpoczęciu nowego kalendarza, tzn. od Roku Alfa, cały wszechświat został zniszczony przez najpotężniejszą broń jakakolwiek kiedyś istniała i istnieć będzie. Coraz więcej systemów upadało lub znikało i obliczono, że za tylko 24 lata zniknie wszystko w znanej do tamtej pory ludziom przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nieliczni, którzy przeżyli i chcieli uciec, mogli skorzystać z wiedzy ZUN, aby otworzyć czarne dziury i wylecieć przez nie w nieznane. To była jedyna szansa! Zaczęła się droga bez powrotu... Nowe życie... Statki rzeczywiście przedostały się przez białą dziurę i znalazły się w nowej, nieznanej galaktyce, która posiadała tylko jedną zamieszkałą planetę. Gdy na niej wylądowano, powitano dziwaczny naród - Legorian. Legorianie byli podobnie zaawansowani technicznie i bardzo łaskawi. Zaoferowali uciekinierom zasiedlenie nowej galaktyki pod dwom warunkami: Każdy naród miał prawo osiedlić się na maksymalnie 9 planetach (aby wystarczyło miejsca dla wszystkich uciekinierów); a na planecie Legorian miała powstać Rada Neutralna. Narody przystały na to i pod patronatem Rady założyły gildie kupieckie i Gwardię Honorową, jako środek zaradczy i narzędzie pokoju. Początki nowej cywilizacji... Pewnie się teraz zastanawiasz, po co Ci to wszystko opowiedziałem. A o to odpowiedz: tu i teraz daje Ci możliwość, abyś wraz ze mną wkroczył w przyszłość. Wtedy będziesz miał okazje wypróbować swoje szczęście. Na początek gwarantuję Ci władzę na jednej wspaniałej planecie, która oferuje wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla Twoich ludzi. Jednak sam będziesz musiał ją rozbudowywać, aby utrzymać lub zwiększać swoje panowanie. Mowie Ci, opłaca się! Wkrocz do świata pełnego nowych rzeczy przez ten portal. Czasami może być ciężko, ale okaże się, czy masz wystarczająco chęci i siły, aby doprowadzić swój naród do panowania we wszechświecie. Liczę na Ciebie, jednak decyzja leży tylko w Twojej gestii. Powodzenia! Po kilkuset latach naukowcy opracowali nowe technologie komunikacji między flotą. Szybko nazwano to ACS'em. Technologia ta stosowana była tylko w najnowszych odkrytych układach, lecz później technologie rozprzestrzeniły się po innych galaktykach. Technologia pozwalała na komunikacje sztabu dowodzenia ze sojuszniczym sztabem dowodzenia, co pozwoliło koordynować ataki zjednoczonym flotom a także obrone sojusznika w potrzebie. Kategoria:OGame